Corbin Elmentis (airwalkrr)
200px|right|Corbin Elmentis Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cleric Level: 1st Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Old Landellian Deity: Issolatha First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 7 -2 (-4 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 human CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (1) + FC (0) (Cleric) AC: 15 = + DEX (-2) + Armor (5) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 8 = + DEX (-2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + DEX (-2) + Armor (5) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: -2 = (-2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 8 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (-2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: -2 = (0) + DEX (-2) Will: +7 = (2) + WIS (5) +2 vs. charm and compulsion Speed: 40' (30' encumbered) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + STR ( 0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/2, Special: Piercing, Slashing Morningstar: Attack: +0 = (0) + STR ( 0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeoning, Piercing Shortbow: Attack: -2 = (0) + DEX (-2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Size Speed: 30' Favored Class: Favored Class (Cleric) +2 to One Ability Score: Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium: Humans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want except secret languages, such as Druidic). Class Features Cleric Quick Summary Aura: Faint chaos Channel Energy: 7/day, 1d6, DC 13 Domains: Liberation, Travel Armor/Weapons: Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deities. Aura (Ex): A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity's alignment (see the detect evil spell for details). (Corbin has a faint aura of chaos.) Spells: A cleric casts divine spells which are drawn from the cleric spell list presented in Spell Lists. Her alignment, however, may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see chaotic, evil, good, and lawful spells. A cleric must choose and prepare her spells in advance. (Corbin cannot cast spells with the lawful or evil descriptor.) To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cleric's spell is 10 + the spell level + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Cleric. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). Clerics meditate or pray for their spells. Each cleric must choose a time when she must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain her daily allotment of spells (Corbin prepares spells at dawn). A cleric may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Channel Energy (Su): Regardless of alignment, any cleric can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. A good cleric (or one who worships a good deity) channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. (Corbin channels positive energy). An evil cleric (or one who worships an evil deity) channels negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures. A neutral cleric who worships a neutral deity (or one who is not devoted to a particular deity) must choose whether she channels positive or negative energy. Once this choice is made, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric casts spontaneous cure or inflict spells (see spontaneous casting). Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channeled energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. (Corbin may channel energy 7 times per day for 1d6 points of damage, DC 13 + 2 Cha + 1 trait.) Domains: A cleric's deity influences her alignment, what magic she can perform, her values, and how others see her. A cleric chooses two domains from among those belonging to her deity. A cleric can select an alignment domain (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if her alignment matches that domain. If a cleric is not devoted to a particular deity, she still selects two domains to represent her spiritual inclinations and abilities (subject to GM approval). The restriction on alignment domains still applies. Each domain grants a number of domain powers, dependent upon the level of the cleric, as well as a number of bonus spells. A cleric gains one domain spell slot for each level of cleric spell she can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a cleric can prepare one of the spells from her two domains in that slot. If a domain spell is not on the cleric spell list, a cleric can prepare it only in her domain spell slot. Domain spells cannot be used to cast spells spontaneously. In addition, a cleric gains the listed powers from both of her domains, if she is of a high enough level. Unless otherwise noted, using a domain power is a standard action. Cleric domains are listed at the end of this class entry. Corbin has selected the Liberation and Travel domains. Liberation Domain Granted Powers: You are a spirit of freedom and a staunch foe against all who would enslave and oppress. Liberation (Su) You have the ability to ignore impediments to your mobility. For a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level, you can move normally regardless of magical effects that impede movement, as if you were affected by freedom of movement. This effect occurs automatically as soon as it applies. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Freedom's Call (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura of freedom for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. Allies within this aura are not affected by the confused, grappled, frightened, panicked, paralyzed, pinned, or shaken conditions. This aura only suppresses these effects, and they return once a creature leaves the aura or when the aura ends, if applicable. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Domain Spells: 1st—remove fear, 2nd—remove paralysis, 3rd—remove curse, 4th—freedom of movement, 5th—break enchantment, 6th—greater dispel magic, 7th—refuge, 8th—mind blank, 9th—freedom. Travel Domain Granted Powers: You are an explorer and find enlightenment in the simple joy of travel, be it by foot or conveyance or magic. Increase your base speed by 10 feet. Agile Feet (Su): As a free action, you can gain increased mobility for 1 round. For the next round, you ignore all difficult terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Dimensional Hop (Sp): At 8th level, you can teleport up to 10 feet per cleric level per day as a move action. This teleportation must be used in 5-foot increments and such movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. You must have line of sight to your destination to use this ability. You can bring other willing creatures with you, but you must expend an equal amount of distance for each creature brought. Domain Spells: 1st—longstrider, 2nd—locate object, 3rd—fly, 4th—dimension door, 5th—teleport, 6th—find the path, 7th—greater teleport, 8th—phase door, 9th—astral projection. Feats Extra Channeling (1st-level): You can channel divine energy more often. Prerequisite: Channel energy class feature. Benefit: You can channel energy two additional times per day. Special: If a paladin with the ability to channel positive energy takes this feat, she can use lay on hands four additional times a day, but only to channel positive energy. Selective Channeling (Human): You can choose whom to affect when you channel energy. Prerequisite: Cha 13, channel energy class feature. Benefit: When you channel energy, you can choose a number of targets in the area up to your Charisma modifier. These targets are not affected by your channeled energy. Normal: All targets in a 30-foot burst are affected when you channel energy. You can only choose whether or not you are affected. Traits Birthmark (Faith): You were born with a strange birthmark that looks very similar to the holy symbol of the god you chose to worship later in life. This birthmark can serve you as a divine focus for casting spells, and as a physical manifestation of your faith, it increases your devotion to your god—you gain a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against charm and compulsion effects as a result. (Corbin has a birthmark similar to the symbol of Issolatha on his right hand.) Focused Mind (Magic): Your childhood was either dominated by lessons of some sort (whether musical, academic, or other) or by a horrible home life that encouraged your ability to block out distractions and focus on the immediate task at hand. You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. (Corbin was schooled dutifully by Mum Jalise in prayers and divine magic.) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (0)/Level; FC (1), Human (1) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -8 0 0 -2 -6 +0 Appraise 0 0 * 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -6 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -8 0 0 -2 -6 +0 Fly -8 0 0 -2 -6 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 9 1 3 5 +0 Intimidate 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 4 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 * 0 +0 Perception 5 0 0 5 +0 Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 5 +0 Ride -8 0 0 -2 -6 +0 Sense Motive 9 1 3 5 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -2 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth -8 0 0 -2 -6 +0 Survival 5 0 0 5 +0 Swim -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 * = untrained class skill ACP (encumbrance): -6 ACP (armor + shield): -4 - 2 = -6 Spell Lists (Known) Caster Level: 1st (Concentration +8 Wis, +1 Cleric, +2 trait) 0 Level Level 1 * Bleed (DC 15) * Ant Haul (APG) * Create Water * Bane (DC 16) * Detect Magic * Bless * Detect Poison * Bless Water (M) * Guidance * Cause Fear (DC 16) * Light * Command (DC 16) * Mending * Comprehend Languages * Purify Food and Drink * Cure Light Wounds (DC 16) * Read Magic * Curse Water (M) * Resistance * Dancing Lantern (APG) * Spark (APG) (DC 15) * Deathwatch * Stabilize * Decompose Corpse (UM) * Virtue * Detect [Alignment * Detect Undead * Diagnose Disease (UM) * Divine Favor * Doom (DC 16) * Endure Elements * Entropic Shield * Forbid Action (UM) (DC 16) * Hide from Undead (DC 16) * Inflict Light Wounds (DC 16) * Know the Enemy (UM) * Magic Stone * Murderous Command (UM) (DC 16) * Obscuring Mist * Protection from Alignment (DC 16) * Ray of Sickening (UM) (DC 16) * Remove Fear * Remove Sickness (UM) * Restore Corpse (UM) * Sanctify Corpse (UM) * Sanctuary (DC 16) * Shield of Faith * Summon Minor Monster (UM) * Summon Monster I D Longstrider D Remove Fear Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (3) Level 1 (3+1) * Create Water * Bless * Light * Command (DC 16) * Stabilize * Shield of Faith D Longstrider Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lbs Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 10 lbs Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Morningstar 8 gp 6 lbs Shortbow 30 gp 2 lbs Arrows (20) 1 gp 3 lbs Backpack 2 gp 2 lbs Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lbs Ink 8 gp 0 lb Inkpen 0.1 gp 0 lb Flint and steel 1 gp 0 lb Rope, silk (50') 10 gp 5 lbs Rope, silk, knotted (40') 10 gp 5 lbs Grappling hook 1 gp 4 lbs Vial (empty) 1 gp 0 lb Vial (empty) 1 gp 0 lb Signal whistle 0.8 gp 0 lb Sack (empty) 0.1 gp 1 lb Torch 0.01 gp 1 lb Torch 0.01 gp 1 lb Pouch, belt 1 gp 0.5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lbs = Totals: 135.12 gp 80.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 14 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 8 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -135.12 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 14.88 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 5' 9" Weight: 175 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Grey Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Rough around the edges but ruggedly handsome. He has a short beard speckled with hints of red. The he was used to wearing his hair long, he has cut it shot since arriving in Venza according to local fashion. He has a slightly pock-marked face with signs of sun damage. He also bears several halfling proverbs in the cursive halfling language on his arms. Prominent among them are "Travel is where the heart lies," and "The road is a friend to all." Demeanor: Charming, witty, and carefree Background Corbin Dolfson was only three years of age when his parents disappeared mysteriously from a small farming village outside the city of Venza. His three older siblings took care of him until his oldest brother was levied and sent off to war a year later. His other two siblings were sent to an orphanage and he was shipped off to a monastery where he served as something of an altar boy. However, at the age of six, bristling from the confines of the monastery, he ran off and joined a traveling band of halflings who happily took him in. Although he was at first comfortable in their small yurts, he hit a growth spurt at the age of 10 and soon found the cramped quarters difficult. The halfling clan was happy to accommodate him however, and gave him his own tent sized to his proportions. He was personally adopted by the clan's leader, whom he called Papa Boros. Papa Boros saw a divine spark within him, and although he had rejected the authoritarian structure of the monastery, he had nevertheless always expressed a pious nature. So Papa Boros turned him over to the clan's religious matron, Mum Jalise, who continued his instruction in the divine arts. With Mum Jalise, he learned to read, write, and tap into the divine power into which he had been called. He also trained with the clan's warmaster, Hetman Growl, a tenacious warrior who taught him the art of battle. Though he never excelled at archery, he nevertheless learned to use a bow properly and mastered a number of simple weapons. Still, his true talents lay in divine magic, which he was able to call upon with incredible skill and devotion. For many years, he traveled with the clan, living off the land with them which came almost naturally to him although he never received any formal survivalist training. His features became weathered and rugged over the years and his training continued until he began to feel the call of adventure and exploration in the lands beyond the clan's usual lands. He yearned to bring the word Issolatha's divine liberation theology to those in lands afar and free others from the yoke of tyranny. After many weeks of discussions with Papa Boros, the halfling leader decided it would be best for him to pursue his hopes and dreams. At the clan's next visit to Venza, the halflings saw him off with many parting gifts which they hoped would aid him in his travels. Corbin feels more at home with the small folk than he does with big people, having spent most of his formative years around them. And he harbored a grudge against the humans who had levied his older brother who had never returned from war (believed dead) and shackled him to the monastery whose rules and chores were far too restrictive for his nature. Upon arriving in Venza, he took the surname Elmentis, which was a derivation from an archaic Landellian word meaning "one who seeks the natural world." He made his way to the Dunn Wright Inn, with hopes and dreams of adventure and excitement in the world beyond. Adventure Log Silent Tide (Went AWOL 4/22/2014) XP Received: 1,865 XP Treasure Received: 1,945 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Oct 4th, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Oct 7th, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters